


Yes, Your Majesty

by surprisepink



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (with my fail boar), Blow Jobs, Cringe Sex, FE3H Kinkmeme, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Power Play, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/pseuds/surprisepink
Summary: Felix has an idea. Dimitri is eager to please. Both of them are incredibly embarrassing.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Yes, Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1723464#cmt1723464) on the FE3H kink meme:
>
>> Felix's dick thinks it'd be hot if Dimitri made him suck his dick by authority of being his king and commanding officer. Dimitri keeps breaking character to be like, "Of course you know I'd never take advantage of my position this way." It's really embarrassing for everyone involved, but especially how hard Felix comes anyway.

Sex is a recent development in their relationship, just as Dimitri becoming king is a recent development, and it turns out that Felix is fond of both of these things. Much has changed between them in the past few years—but then again, when has it not?—and somehow the two of them have managed to go from a state of constant tension to mutual wariness to awkward friendship to... well.

Dimitri had called Felix his “paramour” after their first few nights together and Felix had to restrain himself from socking him in the jaw.

The next time it was “companion”, and while the boar wasn’t _wrong_ , Felix had to comment that it made him feel rather like he was being compared to a lady of the night, which was a bit of a mood killer.

He said “other half” another night and while Felix had rolled his eyes at that one as well he couldn't deny that there was a little flutter in his chest as he slowly repeated it. It didn't roll off of the tongue very well, but neither of them had ever cared much for poetry. In the end, he told Dimitri that it was fine so long as he didn’t repeat it when anybody else was around.

In any case, Dimitri’s coronation had offered a spark of inspiration, one that Felix mulled over quite a bit before mentioning. Dimitri had always made it abundantly clear that he desired full transparency in their relationship, a point that Felix had no qualms with. Yet as simple as that sounded, it became significantly more challenging when it came to discussing his personal proclivities—or, as Sylvain would have put it, his _fetishes_.

(He did not enjoy having the "how-is-it-going-as-the-royal-boytoy" conversation with Sylvain one bit, and had nipped it in the bud before Sylvain got him drunk enough to divulge any details. Nonetheless he'd felt somewhat reassured when Sylvain started joking about how Dimitri would probably agree to try just about anything Felix asked him to do.)

So all things considered, it hadn’t taken much persuasion to convince Dimitri to try, for lack of a better way to put it, roleplaying. (Bernadetta taught him that term. He didn’t ask how she knew it.) The boar had already proven to be surprisingly eager to please in their bedroom, and so he had been momentarily surprised, but not against the idea. The timing then had been inconvenient, but Dimitri had sworn fervently to indulge Felix the very next time they copulated.

("Please never use that word again," Felix replied.

“Would you prefer 'make love'?”

“Never mind.”)

Hopefully he doesn’t seem too eager when he enters the king's chambers that night, unplanned and unannounced. None of the castle staff make any move to stop him, of course, under strict instructions that Fraldarius is allowed free roam of the castle, no questions asked.

Dimitri is sprawled out on the couch near his fireplace but quickly makes room for Felix beside him. They exchange pleasantries, though they've only been apart for a few hours, and Dimitri sets his book to the side, a thick volume by a philosopher that Felix recognizes the name of but has never read.

Felix trails a few kisses down Dimitri's jawline as he settles against him, and their hands come together easily, fingers entwined. He's in no mood to ask twice for what he needs. But knowing Dimitri, he's been thinking about it all these hours, and probably making plans as well.

They're silent for several minutes, soaking in the warmth of the fire and of each other. Felix has spent many nights against Dimitri's body like this, both with and without further nighttime escapades, and the familiar rise and fall of Dimitri's chest as he breathes is comforting. Despite everything, they both still live.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier," says Dimitri, squeezing Felix's hand gently. "If you're still so inclined, I'd be pleased to—"

He's not particularly upset when Felix kisses him before he can finish his sentence.

"Stop talking," says Felix when he comes up for air. "Yes, of _course_ I'm still interested. You have to be the one to start it, that's the whole point."

"I'm not sure I can do what you want while also not talking."

Instead of commenting, Felix presses his lips against Dimitri's once again.

Dimitri, he marvels, has learned well how to please him. Soon enough they're settling into what is now a familiar rhythm, Dimitri kissing him slow and steady while Felix pushes to deepen it. Dimitri groans into Felix's mouth when Felix tugs on his lower lip, nips at it just so. Not enough to draw blood—not tonight—but eager, wanting. Soon Felix has climbed into Dimitri's lap and he can feel Dimitri starting to harden against his thigh.

Felix only pulls away when he realizes his hair is coming undone, but Dimitri stops him before he can adjust it. He says nothing but offers a questioning look when instead Dimitri tugs at the strip of leather around his ponytail, lets Felix's hair fall around his neck.

"Are you growing it out?" Dimitri asks, brushing strands away from Felix's face. They’re as uneven as they always are, because even in his new position Felix has no time for vanity. "It looks nice like this."

Felix shrugs as best as he can when Dimitri's other arm is still around him. "Haven't bothered to cut it. There's a lot going on."

"When isn't there? If you want—" he stumbles over his words, but finds his voice again, firmer. "That is, keep it that way. I prefer it."

It's barely a command, but Felix feels the blood rush to his cock at Dimitri's words. "Is that an order?" he asks.

"...no."

Felix frowns.

Dimitri is flushed now, and almost frantic. "Yes? Is that all right?"

"Your commands need some work, boar king."

"I'm not used to... well, this kind of thing," Dimitri replies. "I don't want to offend you."

"I've known you since we could barely speak, nothing you could possibly do is going to _offend_ me."

Dimitri is silent.

"Keep going," Felix continues. If Dimitri keeps asking permission to give Felix orders, it will defeat the purpose of his request—and make things take all night, which is a distressing thought when Felix is already somehow _startlingly_ hard.

"You will tell me if you stop enjoying it, won't you?"

"Obviously," says Felix. Dimitri already knows that he's never been one to avoid vocalizing his disapproval. “But I won’t. Stop enjoying it, I mean.”

"But you might!"

Felix takes Dimitri's face into his hands, forces him to look at him, eye to eye. "There is _nothing_ you could possibly be thinking of doing to me that I wouldn't enjoy."

Dimitri gulps and shifts in his seat. What Felix is telling him finally seems to be landing. "On your knees then," he says, and simple as his words are, Felix’s pants are becoming uncomfortably tight at them.

"Why?" Felix asks, matter-of-factly. He'd get more into his role, spit the words out in disgust if he thought Dimitri would play along, but right now that seems unlikely.

To his credit, Dimitri has finally become emboldened enough to stay in-character. "Is it right to ask such questions of your king?"

Felix shakes his head, then obediently slides down between Dimitri's legs. It’s a position that he's become very familiar with as of late, but now it's easy to pretend that it's new. In a way he's taken back to the first time he did this, when his hands still trembled as he unfastened Dimitri's clothing and his lips were still unaccustomed to Dimitri's taste.

Judging by the size of the bulge in Dimitri’s pants, he’s just as eager as Felix is to get some release, but Felix stops short. Tempting as it is now for him to break character, Felix knows that if he plays his role now the reward for both of them will be all the more sweet. "What now... your majesty?"

Dimitri shifts, leans over. Even in the absence of his cloak and armor, his larger form looms over Felix's. When he takes Felix's chin in his hand, Felix licks his lips involuntarily. "I want to see that pretty little mouth of yours on my manhood."

Felix declines to comment on the wording choice. It's not the first time he's heard Dimitri talking about his manhood.

"And what if I don't?" he asks instead. "What makes you think I'm so eager to suck you off?"

"I don't think you have a choice."

Felix's eyes widen; it feels like he might come then and there if he's not careful. Years ago, during their days at the academy, he'd thought about this moment: the boar completely overpowering him, taking advantage of his authority to manipulate Felix so that he might use his body as he pleased. At the time, it had been a way for Felix to justify his attraction. Acknowledging that he might want Dimitri's tender embrace was unthinkable—it was far easier to enjoy these darker fantasies, to excuse them as the wanderings of an overactive teenage mind.

As luck would have it, his fantasies didn't stop when Felix finally realized that he'd been in love all those years. In fact, learning firsthand how tenderly Dimitri made love (the term was disgustingly accurate) only added to their appeal.

Dimitri must be misreading his expression, though, because he immediately pulls away, drops his hand from Felix's chin.

"Ah, Felix, of course you have a choice! I'd never take advantage of you like that," he says, voice laced with worry.

Seiros help this man.

He's had about enough and isn't in the mood to give Dimitri another lecture about how he will _know_ if Felix isn't enjoying himself, so instead Felix undoes the laces on Dimitri's trousers with now-practiced skill. He's thankful—not for the first time—that Dimitri enjoys simple, comfortable clothes when he relaxes in his chambers, and it's easy enough to free his (ugh) _manhood_.

Felix immediately notices that precome is already beading on Dimitri's cock. "Enjoying this, aren't you?" he asks, flicking his thumb at the tip. "As strange as you're being about it—or maybe it's _because_ you think it's strange."

"Remember what you just said about how there wasn't anything I could do that you wouldn't enjoy? You're not the only one,” Dimitri says, looking down at Felix fondly.

Tempting as it is to take Dimitri into his mouth, Felix pulls away. "Try again."

"It's difficult to be inappropriate with you like this, you know."

Felix snorts. "It was plenty _inappropriate_ what you did last time, when you asked if you could put your tongue in my—"

"All right, I understand your point."

"Try again," Felix repeats. "I want to get on with it. Don't make me wait too long."

Dimitri clears his throat, and continues after a short pause in a voice more akin to what Felix recognizes from his speeches than the way he speaks during their private conversations. "It would be simple enough for you to lose your position, Duke Fraldarius, if you were disloyal to the king. But I doubt you want that."

"Huh... bolder than I thought, your majesty. How long have you been thinking about doing this, I wonder?"

"Long enough," Dimitri replies. "And I'd prefer not to wait any longer."

“...as you command, then.”

The words feel odd in Felix’s mouth, but not unpleasant. He wonders what else Dimitri might want to order him to do.

Dimitri's hips jerk when Felix finally puts his cock in his mouth, taking the head in first and swirling his tongue around it. As always, Dimitri restrains himself from thrusting, though Felix can feel him tremble with desire.

Years of having to use abundant caution even when touching himself has taught Dimitri to be careful in bed, he once explained. But Felix has also learned that some part of Dimitri is still eager to have all of Felix, to claim him as his own, potential bruising and broken bones be damned. Felix may be able to coax that out of him by the night's end.

Dimitri moans Felix's name as Felix slowly takes him in deeper, begins to work his mouth up and down his shaft. His mouth too full for much of a response, Felix wraps a hand around Dimitri's balls, rubbing his thumb firmly against the base just like he enjoys. Each motion is slow, teasing. The king may be getting better at taking on his role, but he'll have to try harder if he wants to come anytime soon.

Soon enough, Felix's other hand drifts to his crotch, his own erection woefully neglected. He prefers to wait for Dimitri to pleasure him most of the time, but now he's aching so much for some release that it seems that won't be an option. He presses his body against his hand, palms his own cock through his clothes.

Rutting against his own hand provides some relief, though it's not enough, and it distracts him from the main task at hand. His eyes are closed now that he’s beginning to focus on his own pleasure, and Dimitri must be watching him.

"Felix… lovely," Dimitri says, almost reverently. He doesn’t sound at all displeased, though Felix’s mouth has left his cock. "You look so gorgeous like that, touching yourself for me."

"Yeah? Want to see more?"

"Yes—yes. I want to see you come, darling. You swore loyalty to your king, after all. Show me how pleased you are to service me." A pause. "Please."

There's some inexplicable appeal about how damned _gentle_ Dimitri manages to be even in a situation like this, and so when Felix frees his cock he touches himself frantically, hard and fast. He spills into his hand almost instantly, which is downright _humiliating_ , but the noise of awe Dimitri makes when he watches Felix come almost makes it worth it.

Dimitri follows, coming on Felix's face before Felix even fully processes that he's started to jack off, and Felix is surprisingly relieved to see that Dimiti is enjoying this just as much as he is.

Felix flicks off some of the come with this thumb and looks up at Dimitri, awaiting further orders. He's not surprised to see that Dimitri looks horrified with himself now that he’s gotten off, as if he hasn’t come on Felix’s face before.

"Stop frowning. You look ridiculous, what do you have to be unhappy about?"

"On the contrary, I am _exceptionally_ happy. Only—well."

"Well?"

"I can't comprehend how I managed to say such disgusting things to you," Dimitri almost wails, burying his head in his hands.

"And yet you got yourself off quickly enough."

Dimitri frowns. "That makes it worse."

"What an embarrassment for a king to talk like that," Felix says. But—well, that's how his Dimitri is. Truth be told, he wouldn't change it. "But I'm sure you'll do better next time, won't you?"

The boar nods, too flustered to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I'm doing instead of actually beating AM.
> 
> Always open to talking to new people on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seraphknights)!


End file.
